1. Field
The following description relates to a radio frequency (RF) filter using a bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR) is typically used in a filter or a duplexer, and, more particularly, often used in a band pass filter. In a use such as a band pass filter, a characteristic of band pass may be determined by a resonant frequency of the BAWR constituting the filter.
Because of the continually developing reduction in the size of a mobile transmission and reception apparatus, the sizes of parts used in the fabrication of the mobile transmission and reception apparatus may need to become smaller. Various types of filters may be provided in the mobile transmission and reception apparatus, and thus there is a desire for both a high performance filter and a small size filter.